a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotating cutting tool, in particular a boring tool, comprising a receiving part and a front part which extend along a center axis and are detachably fastened to one another via a driver connection.
b) Description of the Related Art
Such a cutting tool designed as a boring tool can be seen from WO 2007/107294 A1. This boring tool is a modular cutting tool which has an interchangeable tool head which can be detachably connected to a fluted boring body via the driver connection. The driver connection in this case comprises a driver web arranged on the underside of the boring head and extending across a center longitudinal axis. Said driver web is inserted into a receiving pocket, corresponding to the shape of the driver web, of the boring body. The receiving pocket in this case encloses the driver web over the full circumference.
The driver connection generally serves to transmit torque between the two tool parts. In such driver connections, there is often a conflict between as robust a driver web as possible for the torque transmission and as little weakening of the boring body as possible.
The object of the invention is to specify a tool of the type mentioned at the beginning having an improved driver connection which is designed for the transmission of high torques and at the same time causes only slight weakening of the receiving part in order thus to ensure stable return of the tool.